Minha quimera de estimação
by Niziye
Summary: "Até quando sua vida miserável perduraria?..."
1. Chapter 1

# não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Longfic Yaoi (não esperem muito.).

# Dedicada à Gaby Neko.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Prólogo

Slaine saiu da cama a passos curtos e silenciosos. Inaho estava na cadeira do escritório, em direção contrária à mesa, visualizando algo em seu aparelho móvel. O loiro prostrou-se ao lado não totalmente interessado no aparato.

O moreno não estranhou a presença e apenas voltou seu olhar para o outro. Parecia normal, _tão normal quanto uma quimera poderia ser._

...

Aqueles documentos não eram seus. Ele revisou meia dúzia, não havia nomes ou assinaturas, nada feitos à mão. Distinguiu apenas o título: _Aldnoah-Projekt._ " _De onde haviam surgidos?"_

Ele só podia pensar em duas situações: aquela vez em que esbarrou no corredor e aquela vez em que recolheu tudo no escritório que tomou emprestado.

Ele repensou um par de vezes, não entendia bem o alemão - ele distinguiu meia dúzia de palavras. Não havia para quem devolver, e documentos científicos não podiam ser apenas entregues para qualquer estranho, _era lei_.

E ele não devolveu.

.

"Aldnoah-Projekt - Chimera 013 - Test 086"

.

Amifumi conseguiu ser bem útil. Bastou apenas um dia para a cópia documentada ser totalmente traduzida e interpretada. Formação em Letras lhe pareceu mais útil do que imaginara.

Apesar disso, Kaizuka precisou ler duas vezes para ter certeza do que estava realmente lendo.

.

"(...) Cobaia 079 - Falha. Projeto 03 cancelado."

.

"(...) Cobaia 080 - Não selecionado. Projeto 04 em espera." (final do documento, pag. 27/35).

.

Repensou a situação, poderia ser?

...

...

 **Apenas aclarando. Há divergências temporais em cada capítulo, a começar pela ordem passado/Presente (logo depois das reticências.).**

 **Sabe bom Deus quando postarei o próximo, dito isso, até breve (?).**

 **Nisha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**# Aldnoah Zero não me pertence.**

 **# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

 **# Longfic Yaoi (não esperem muito.).**

 **# Dedicada à Gaby Neko.**

 **Aclarações: Primeira fanfic de Aldnoah da respectiva autora completamente inexperiente com os referentes personagens. Fanfic rascunhada até a primeira metade, faltando um terço para o clímax.**

 **Boa leitura.**

...

...

O loiro abraçou os joelhos, as costas contra o espelho da cama. Estava num canto da cama e Inaho não estava lá. No escuro da câmara ainda não iluminada - Kaizuka era seu único _responsável_ e consequentemente o único quem o "visitava" _-_ ele deixou um soluço escapar, apenas uma vez. As costas doíam, vez em vez arfava e ele fincava as unhas em suas coxas mancando a pele pálida em linhas vermelhas tentando arredar as lembranças daquelas marcas que jamais cicatrizariam.

A porta da recamara foi aberta dando passagem a um inexpressivo moreno. Ele estava trinta minutos atrasado.

...

Após um mês de investigação, a sede de pesquisas havia sido descoberta, um laboratório subterrâneo num lugar esquecido por todos - antigo centro de concentração alemão.

A equipe responsável invadiu o local sem cerimônias. Kaizuka havia levado uma companheira de trabalho consigo - basicamente novata no ramo - que imediatamente se repartiram junto de um grupo de investigação. Não havia luz nos arredores e ele chegou a imaginar se realmente não havia uma alma viva ali dentro.

Depois de uma caminhada longa e infrutífera, com a lanterna já falhando, o moreno parou recostado numa parede. O aparelho celular tocou e o nome da loira apareceu na tela.

\- O que houve? - falou baixo.

\- Os cientistas foram encontrados. - disse nervosa.

\- E? - ele suspeitou o tom.

\- Eles estão mortos. Um total de nove pessoas, eu creio...

\- Retire-se e me informe a sua localização. - a jovem provavelmente havia visto mais que cientistas mortos.

Asseylum era uma garota inteligente, séria e centrada, mas o que ela deveria ter visto provavelmente estava além de sua experiência como cientista.

Ele não demorou muito e antes mesmo de chegar o odor necrópole já fora sentido. Os _corpos_ estavam em áreas aleatórias da sala, largados e mutilados e haveria um milhão de explicações lógicas se não fosse um amontoado disforme de um corpo que não parecia totalmente humano jogado entre eles.

Inaho tirou um lenço do bolso prensando-o levemente contra o rosto para respirar melhor. Pegou o primeiro documento que viu endireitando-o no chão e apontando a lanterna para conseguir ler.

"Aldnoah-Projekt"

Ouviu um ranger a alguns metros e logo sons de tiros. O moreno não pensou duas vezes e rumou na direção dos sons.

O que ele veria adiante marcaria sua vida para sempre.

...

...

 **Sei o quanto este fandom é pequeno, mas já agradeço grandemente à GabyNeko por me acompanhar neste projeto torcido, devo todo meu esforço a você e muitas reviews também.**

 **Até breve.**

 **Nisha.**


End file.
